Doging Vehicles
by contton-candy-willruletheworld
Summary: Tamaki has a half sister? Since when? And why the hell does she have two half sisters? And since when does Kyouya wear leather?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Doging Vehicles

**CHAPTER: **Crashing into them

**AUTHORS: **cottoncandyrules; fire1211; and aruoracarlson

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS ARURA, DAYANARA*, AND BLY*! PLEASE DONT SUE US!**

We start our story in a small garage on the outskirts of a small American city. It looks very manly where the cars are, raging from poor to rich in style, and very girly in the small office where a young woman, dressed in a short lavender sun dress, with strawberry blond-red hair, with eyes the color of ice, was applying a layer of make-up.

"SO COME ON IN BOY AND SIT ON DOWN, TELL ME 'BOUT YOURSELF!*" two young women belted out as they worked on a fire red mercedes benz, one woman part Native American, with vibrant green eyes, with skin the color of mahogany and the other of Spanish descent with moca colored skin. They were each dressed in overalls, covering equally grease stained work shirts, with a logo on front, 'Loew Garage- You break it, We fix it'

"Would you all mind shutting up, I'm putting on my make-up!" a females voice could be heard from inside the main office.

"Señora Arura is PMSing precisamente hoy*" the young woman of Spanish descent spoke.

"Yup, she really is." the other one spoke, blowing the peice of short hair that had fallen from her ponytale out of her face.

"Doñde se le va*, Bly?" the spanish girl questioned.

"I think she had a date, or, maybe it was work?" the one called Bly responded, tightening a bolt.

"AIEEE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY KEYS?" both the young women cringed at the shrill sound of Arura.

"Nañi keys?" Bly responded.

"The ones that were left on the table this morning. YOU really need to clean up this garage, Dayanara."

"Sí, señora, mí casa, su casa* now, largarse*!" Dayanara pulled a set of extra keys from her pocket and tossed them to Arura, who caught them with an air of arragonce.

"GOOD BYE!" she shouted as she slammed out the door, the sound of squelling tires could be heard.

"Ciao!"

"AND DON"T VOLVER*" the two young mechanics sighed, and turned back to their work.

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART! AND YOUR TO BLAME! YOU GAVE LOVE A BAD NAME!*" the Bon Jovi song played full volume as Tamaki paraded around in 1980's American Punk garb.

"Oh, Tamaki, you looking so dangerous as Bon Jovi, with your hair so big, and you pants so tight." a fangirl cooed.

"But, I am mearly a kitten when it comes to you beauty. It makes me want to be dangerous for you, my darling." The young girl fainted.

"He really did go all out today, didn't he?" Haruhi spoke, dressed as Cyndi Lauper in the Girls just wanna have fun video.

"Unfourtunatly so." Kyoya spoke, looking sexy in his black leather outfit. He was portraying David Bowie from the Labrynth movie. He looked up from his laptop.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that he's going overboard for a reason this time. His half sister from the United States arrived today. She should be arriving at the school to meet her father and Tamaki any minute now.

"Oh," Hauhi mouthed. She looked around at the other hosts, the twins were dressed as the Villiage people in the In the Navy video, playing the homosexual act to the fullest. Mori-senpei and Hani-senpei were rocking leather jackets as the paraded as Survivor members. Their choices fit their personalities, well, maybe not Haruhi's, but at least she wasn't in tight leather.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bly questioned Arura as the stood infront of a set of double doors.

"Yes, I am damn sure that this is the correct place." Arura answered. Dayanara stood frozen in places, her eyes darting from side to side.

"Gringos." she murmered.

It had been three months since Arura had squelled tires from the garage and received the phone call and letter that had completely changed their lives. Her father was a Suou, and she was Tamaki Suou's half sister. In three months, she and her half sisters, Dayanara and Bly, had completly packed up their lives and moved them to Japan.

"Oh, it can't be that bad. Its no worse than that horrid place you called a garage." Arura spoke off handedly.

"Bruja*" she responded.

"Are we going or not?" Bly sighed. She was wearing a historical native american tunic, her grandmother had made it for her. It was white leather, with entrinsic beadwork, complete with a pair of mochasons.

"Yeah, of course we are." Arura still didn't move in her pink miniskirt, white stilletos, and areopostal polo.

"Alright, vamos*" Dayanara tooka step forward in her black turtle neck and black and white to-the-knees flowing skirt and a pair of black flats. She timidly reached out a hand to open the door.

The door that would completely turn all their lives upside down.

Thank you for reading chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **Doging Vehicles

**CHAPTER: **Slamming Doors

**AUTHORS: **cottoncandyrules; fire1211; and aruoracarlson

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS ARURA, DAYANARA*, AND BLY*! PLEASE DONT SUE US!**

**Sorry about last chapter, we didn't give you definitions!**

Dayanara- Spanish name that means Husband Slayer

Bly- Indian (either Cherokee or Suox) name that means tall

"SO COME ON IN BOY AND SIT ON DOWN, TELL ME 'BOUT YOURSELF!*"- Rodney Atkins 'Still cleanin this gun'

Precisamente hoy- Spanish for 'today of all days'

Doñde se le va- Spanish for 'where is she going'

Mí casa, su casa- Spanish for 'my home, your home'

Largarse- Spanish for 'FUCK OFF'

VOLVER- Spanish for 'come back'

Bruja- Spanish for 'Bitch'

When we opened the door, we entered a whole new world.

"There she is, right on time." Kyouya stood, closing his laptop. He walked calmly over towards where the strawberry-blond-red 16 year-old stood looking around, obviously out of place. He had almost reached her when she spoke,

"Dayanara! Bly! Get in her' before I…"

"HOLD YOUR PINTO BEANS. WE'RE COMIN', ain't we Dayanara. I don't even like pinto beans, I'll only eat them with mayo and corn bread." A 5'9" tan, Native American strode into Music Room 3 of Ouran Academy.

"¿Por qué diablos están yo aquí? Quiero irme a casa. La gente japonesa es tan blanca esto duele. ¿Ha oído alguna vez cualquiera de ellos del trabajo? ¡Sólo pasé una población entera sin una vislumbre de un bronceado! (Why the hell am I here? I want to go home. Japanese people are so white it hurts. Have any of them ever heard of work? I just passed an entire population without a glimpse of a tan!)" A shy looking 5'8" Hispanic 18-year-old walked in behind the Native American.

"Would you please speak something besides Spanish? Dayanara, we are _in_ Japan, after all."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, princess slut, don't be tellin' Dayanara not to hold true to her heritage. That just ain't right." Kyouya watched the Native American step between the Hispanic and Arura Suou.

"Just don't embarrass me." Arura complained. By now the other hosts had seen them, along with the rest of the guests.

"You embarrass yourself plenty without our help. Now, me and Dayanara are gonna leave now."

"NO! Please don't go, I'm sorry!"

"Come on, they can take the initiative to see us, their obviously busy." As quickly as they were there, they were gone, leaving the hosts and guest stunned, even Kyouya.

Who the hell were the other two women?

**Sorry to cut you short, but we got to do homework.**


End file.
